A lighting device for vehicles is known from DE 10 2008 005 488 A1 comprising a number of light sources arranged like a matrix. An optic unit is arranged in front of the light sources comprising a light forming optic unit. A pre-optic unit is arranged between the light forming optic unit and the light sources comprising a plate provided with fine-structured elements. These fine-structured elements allow a spreading of the light emitted by the light sources so that a homogenization of the distribution of light intensity is possible. It has been shown, though, that it is desirable for optic areas to extend perpendicular to the level of light generation in order to adjust light emitted by light sources arranged at a certain distance from each other to the light forming optic unit.